Different, but the same (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"Different, but the same". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hi Kurogi Friends! Yaya and Gugu are meeting a new friend today! [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"29th", then "Different but", and lastly, "the same!".]'' Gugu: 29th story! Yaya: Different but the same! to the [[Kindergarten|classroom], where the kids are hanging out. It then cuts again to 'Dada' and an unknown student, when '''Gugu' shows up with a soccer ball.]'' Gugu: "Yay! I won!" It's Gugu's Special Soccer Ball! I am going to score 100 goals when I become a national soccer player! See? [The 'Teacher walks in with '''Gyuntei. Gugu stares at Gyuntei, weirded out by him.]'' Teacher: Guys, we have a new friend today! Everyone, let's welcome him! Say "hi!" [Everyone eagerly says hi to '''Gyuntei', except for Gugu, who's still staring at him.]'' Gyuntei: Uh, hi! I am Gyuntei! It's good to see you! Teacher: Gyuntei, take a seat beside Gugu there! ['''Gyuntei' sits besides Gugu. He takes out a rose-colored book.]'' Gugu: [Whispering, to Yaya] Uh-oh, Yaya! His skin color is different than ours, even his eyes. They're so diff- Gyuntei: unintentionally J... Jack is... sl... slowly... cli... mbing... the... bean... tree... above... the... bean... tree... J... Jack is... sl... slowly... Gugu: [Laughing at Gyuntei] You can't even read that?! You are- Teacher: Cross Gugu! Don't make fun of your friend! Gugu: I don't like Gyuntei! He looks different and he can't even read very well! He's just too different from us! Teacher: Hm... Gyuntei's mom is a foreigner! That's why he is a bit poor at Korean and looks a bit different. But after all, he is a good friend like any other. Gugu: I still don't like him. I am not going to hang out with him! Gyuntei: I don't like you either! I don't want to hang out with Gugu either! Teacher: Friends shouldn't fight with each other! Come on, let's go hang out! What do you want to do? Yaya: I am going to play with a hoop! Gyuntei: Soccer! Gugu: after I want to play soccer! both of them look at each other in shock. Teacher: You two like to play soccer, eh? Sure, try to get along with one another! ['''Gugu' and Gyuntei are still mad at each other. Cut to outside, where everyone is playing. Gugu and Gyuntei are still mad.]'' Gugu: I am going to play with my own ball alone! OK? Here I go! ['''Gugu' kicks the ball, but it goes too far and goes outside of the school. Gugu is in shock]'' Gugu: Oh no! It's my ball! Come back! ['''Gugu', crying, runs off. Gyuntei looks at what just happened. Gugu runs around the corner of the street, and sees a [[bully|'bully']] playing with his ball. He approaches the bully angrily.]'' Gugu: That's my ball! Hand it over! Bully: Since I picked it up, now it's mine! I will let you take it if you can head it better than me! Gugu: frustrated Fine! Come on! I will beat you for sure! [The '''Teacher', Yaya, Dada, and another classmate walk around the corner, and notice Gugu.]'' Yaya: Oh! Gugu is right there! ['''Gugu' and the bully are having a heading battle. Gugu is having some trouble.]'' Bully: See? It isn't easy! Now the ball is mine! Gugu: No! It's Gugu's Special Ball! ['''Gugu' is struggling, and nearly loses the ball a couple of times.]'' Gugu: But... it's too hard! ['''Gugu' stumbles trying to catch the ball... but it's revealed in the next shot that Gyuntei's now heading it.]'' Gyuntei: Let me try it! I am Gugu's friend! Here I go! Bully: You kids have no chance at this! ['''Gyuntei' heads the ball to the bully.]'' Bully: Oh, you are good, eh? But you won't beat me! [The '''bully' passes the ball back to Gyuntei.]'' Gyuntei: I will beat you, kid! Gugu: in awe Gyuntei, great job! You are the best! Yeah! Come on! [The '''bully's' now having problems heading the ball.]'' Bully: Aaaah! It's too hard! I can't do it anymore! ['''Gyuntei' heads the ball one more time, and the bully tries to catch it, but he's too exhausted. The ball lands.]'' Bully: I can't believe I lost. Such a shame. [The bully cries and runs off. Everyone else cheers.] Yaya: We win! Gugu: Gyuntei, great job! You are the best! Gyuntei: Yeah! I am going to be a national soccer player. This is my future dream! Gugu: interested Oh? I am going to be a national soccer player too! Gyuntei: Gugu too? laughs happily. [Cut to the song, "[[Even If We...|'Even If We...']]"] Sunny Bang Bang: Gugu's got a nice friend who's a bit different, but still the same! ends Category:Transcripts